


New Rules

by NirialNox



Series: Eternal Sterek [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mention of sex, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NirialNox/pseuds/NirialNox
Summary: Stiles struggles with wanting to forgive Derek and move on, while trying to fight his feelings for the werewolf. And when he makes a mistake along the way, he makes a decision he might regret one day.





	New Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Bold parts are current tense, the rest is past tense. Title and lyrics from Dua Lipa's "New Rules" off her self titled album.

_Talkin_ _' in my sleep at night_    
_Makin' myself crazy_    
_(Out of my mind, out of my mind)_    
_Wrote it down and read it out_    
_Hopin_ _' it would save me_    
_(Too many times, too many times)_  

 

 **_"Derek. . .Derek please help me. DEREK!_ ** **_"_ **  

 **Stiles jerked awake, sweat dripping down his face as he quickly sat up, clutching his blanket to his chest. He took a few calming breaths, realizing he was talking, no, screaming in his sleep. Thankfully his father has taken a night** **shift** **. He didn’t** **want to** **worry him with more of his nightmares again.**  

 **With the nightmare still fresh in his head he got out of bed and made his way to his desk, sitting down and pulling out a notebook and began to write down his nightmare, as he had done ever since he woke up from the battle with the Dread Doctors. It took him weeks and weeks of nightmares and writing them all down and re-reading them all** **before he was finally able to figure out how he was still** **a** **live** **.**  

 **Apparently,** **he and the** **Nemeton** **were linked together ever since he opened the door in his mind. Like with Jennifer, the** **Nemeton** **chose to save him, hoping that he would be able to use his newfound powers for good and to protect Beacon Hills with the other** **supernaturals** **, and not try to destroy it like the** **Darach** **.**  

 **As much as Stiles was glad to be alive, he wasn't sure if he could ever face his friends, or Derek again.**  

 **But his worries were for nothing, because his friends welcomed him back with tears and open arms, and that was when he found out that Derek had come back, without Braeden.**  

 

 _My love, he makes me feel like nobody else_    
_Nobody else_    
_But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself_    
_I tell myself_  

 

 **Stiles still thought about the day he caught Braeden and Derek together. He remembers it vividly, and he knows when his mind** **subconsciously** **starts to think about it because his magic flares** **up dramatically. And not in the 'I need to protect people' kind of flare up, but the 'I need to murder someone' kind. He constantly tried to find some kind of spell, some kind of potion, anything to make him forget that memory, or any memory of Derek all together, but no matter how much he researched, he could never find anything. And th** **e ones he could find weren't safe, and he wasn't willing to do anything stupid to forget.**  

 

 **So, he just ignored the problem, seeing as the Alpha had left not long after the incident with Braeden. Seeing as the problem was gone, his** **subconscious** **would surely forget him after a while. And it's not like the werewolf loved him anymore, right?**

 

 **. . .Right?**  

 

 _One, don't pick up the phone_    
_You know he's only calling_ _'cause_ _he's drunk and alone_  

 

The calls started about a month or so after Stiles had found them in bed. But the ringing only lasted a few seconds before there was silence again, Derek obviously changing his mind mid call. Stiles never rushed to answer them regardless, though. Even when they started lasting longer and longer, he fought his body to remain where he was, or to just silence or deny the call. 

But he always listened to the voicemails. And those hurt more than actually hearing his voice. 

The first one started out normal, Derek asking how Stiles and everyone was, but they progressively got worse. Derek would blame Stiles for what happened, blamed himself, blamed everyone. Then the drunken ones started. Derek slurring over his words, saying he left her and he wanted to come home. How he hated being so alone and wanted his friends, his pack back. 

Every single voicemail broke Stiles' heart more and more. 

Until they didn't. Until Stiles listened to them multiple times and refused to shed a single tear over Derek. He chose to heal, and to slowly forgive Derek for what he had done. 

So, when he heard Derek was back in town he decided that it was time to forgive him in person. 

 

 

 _Two, don't let him in_    
_You'll have to kick him out again_  

 

 **"Hey there,** **Sourwolf** **."**  

 **The words hit Derek like a ton of bricks, all the memories of them together coming rushing back to him, causing his knees to go weak. His hands turned white from his tightly he was gripping at his jeans, his mouth open in shock. How could Stiles be standing there in front of him? He was dead! Derek had watched him die, watched the life drain from his eyes. He held him and felt his cold body. How was this possible?**  

 

 **"Woah, you okay there, Derek? You look like you've seen a ghost." Stiles chuckled and scratched the back of his head, a blush creeping up on his face as his sad attempt at a joke. "I mean, I guess** **you** **kind of are? But not really cause I'm not an actual ghost, I mean, you can clearly see that I'm a solid mass and can feel my--" His rambling was cut off as he was engulfed by the werewolf, strong arms squeezing him to his muscled chest. A chuckle escaped him as he wrapped his arms around the wolf. "I've missed you too, buddy. But you** **gotta** **let me go, I can't breathe."**  

 

 **When he was released from the others grip he stepped back,** **clearing** **his throat and smoothing out his clothes. As much as he wanted to step back into Derek's arms, he couldn't. He couldn't let him in yet. He needed to forgive him fully, and they could never go back to how they were before. They would have to start over.**  

 **The look Derek gave him almost broke that, though. The confused, hurt look that covered the others face almost made him** **wanna** **ru** **sh** **forward and kiss away all the pain, all the confusion, everything.**    
 

 **But he stood where he was, eyes locked onto** **Derek's** **as he waited for the** **werewolf's** **face to slowly slip back into its normal, stoic expression.**  

 

 **"Stiles, how are you here? I held you while you died. I watched as your life left you. I watched them lower you into the ground! How is** **this even possible?" Derek's voice slowly raised in volume with each question, the teen wincing a little and shrinking back.**  

 

 **"I don't really know the finer details of it, but what I do know is that I am somehow connected to the** **Nemeton** **. Remember when I had to open the door in my mind to save my father and the other parents from the** **Darach** **?" He waited for Derek to nod before continuing. "Apparently that linked me to the tree. And it wanted me to live in order to continue protecting Beacon Hills along with Scott and all the other** **supernaturals** **that live here." He shrugged, but a small smile played on his lips. "Apparently it thinks I'm special."**  

 

 **"You are special, Stiles. More special than you know. More special than I think anyone, even the** **Nemeton** **knows." The words surprised him, his face morphing into shock before he shook his head and steeled his emotions.**  

 

 **"I mean, I guess. Linking with the tree did amp up my magic, but it also took some away. Something about the powers I had would have killed me for good if I used them too much, and not even the** **Nemeton** **would have been able to bring me back from that death."**  

 

 **Stiles still retained his "force field" and his** **elemental** **powers, but the** **Nemeton** **took away his "pushing" powers. It deemed it too much of a** **double-edged** **sword and didn't want Stiles to have that. According to the** **Nemeton** **, Stiles' ability to push things also had a backlash ability.**  

 

Stiles had learned about the backlash not long after he came back. He was with Scott, fighting a small coven of witches. They weren't particularly bad, but they had caused some problems around town. And of course, seeing as nothing ever goes smooth in Beacon Hills for them, the coven had a problem with Scott and Stiles asking them to leave and attacked them. 

 

Scott had gone for the weaker two, leaving Stiles to deal with the leader. He held his own with the woman, countering all her spells. But when he tried to use his push against one of her spells, he suddenly heard Scott cry out. He turned and watched as whatever spell was meant to harm him ended up harming Scott. Clenching his jaw, he turned and narrowed his eyes at the witch's smirk, and effectively wiping it off her face with his next spell, the woman being reduced to ashes. 

 

He refused to use the push ability after that, and was glad that the Nemeton took it away. For as much of an asset it was, it was also, a liability and Stiles refused to be one. 

 

 **"Being linked with the** **Nemeton** **isn't a good thing, Stiles. It's dangerous." Derek's face scrunched up as he tried to wrap his head around everything, his arms crossing across his chest.**  

 

 **"You think I don't know what? But what choice did I have, Derek? I refused to go, no matter how much at peace I thought I was with it." Stiles' own arms crossed as he glared at the Alpha. "I refused to be the one who caused you all pain."**  

 

 **That response caused Derek's expression to soften, his arms falling to his side as he made his way towards stiles,** **envelop** **ing** **him in a hug again.**  

 

 **"The Dread Doctors caused us the pain, not you, Stiles. Don't ever think that you caused that. If anything, you saved us." He buried his nose into Stiles' hair and inhaled deeply, letting the scent of cinnamon, rain and** **_mate_ ** **, wash over him.**  

 

 **Stiles let himself lean against the Alpha for a moment before shaking his head and gently pushing him away, stepping back and tilting his head to look up at him. Seeing the confused look on the other face he sighed and folded his arms** **protectively** **a** **round** **himself.**  

 

 **"I forgive you, Derek. For what you did with Braeden." When he saw Derek making a move to speak he held up his hand to silence him. "I forgive you, but I won't ever forget. I can't let you in yet."**  

 

 _Three, don't be his friend_    
_You know you're_ _gonna_ _wake up in his bed in the morning_    
_And if you're under him, you_ _ain't_ _getting over him_  

 

 **"You hurt me, Derek. More than any supernatural creature could ever. You** **destroyed** **my heart." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Right now, we are not friends, Derek. I only came here to show you that I was alive so you could stop beating yourself up and blaming yourself for it. And you can say all you want that it was your fault, but when it comes down to it, it wasn't. I made the decision myself. I made peace with the fact that I would be leaving everyone. It was my decision and mine alone.** **So,** **stop blaming yourself and go back to being your normal, grumpy, broody self."**  

 

 **Taking a few calming** **breaths,** **he smiled before turning to tug the door open, turning to give the werewolf one last look.**  

 

 **"** **Maybe someday we can be friends again, but right now, I just need time. Don't text me, don't call me. Don't sleep outside my window. Let me heal before anything.** **Take care of yourself, Derek.** **"**  

 

 **And with that he was out the door, pulling it shut behind him, hastily wiping t** **he** **tears from his eyes that threatened to spill. If he had stayed there any longer he would have** **broken** **down** **and spent the night with Derek. How was he supposed to get over him if he was in bed with him?**  

 

 _I keep_ _pushin_ _' forwards, but he keeps_ _pullin_ _' me backwards_    
_(Nowhere to turn) no way_    
_(Nowhere to turn) no_  

 

 **Of course, Stiles knew that Derek wouldn't listen to him. Though he was surprised at how long the werewolf lasted.**  

 **_"I'm sorry."_ ** **, was the first text he received three days after their talk. Stiles thought that he would be mad that Derek didn't listen to him, but instead he just chuckled and deleted the message, continuing his talk with Scott, who gave him a knowing look.**  

 

 **"Leave it alone, Scotty." He warned his friend, who just shrugged some and continued to tell Stiles more about what he missed when he was gone.**  

 

 **One night, though, Stiles almost answered the phone.**  

 

 **Derek had called multiple times, always hanging up after a few rings and it was driving the teenager mad. He was pissed that Derek kept trying to pull him backwards when he was slowly moving forward to forget about what had happened. After the first ring he picked up the phone, his finger hovering over the answer button, the words ready to fire off his tongue at the wolf, but then Derek had ended the call and all of the fight drained out of him. He turned his phone off and tossed it on his** **night** **stand** **then rolled over and went to sleep.**  

 

 _Now I'm standing back from it, I finally see the pattern_    
_(I never learn, I never learn)_  

 

 **No matter how much** **self-control** **Stiles thought he had, even he had a breaking point. Especially when drunk.**  

 

 **He had answered on of Derek's calls one night, after he and Scotty indulged in some whiskey. When he heard his phone begin to ring in his pocket he** **q** **uickly** **scrambled to put his bottle down, away from Scott's** **wolfsbane** **laced one, and pulled out his phone,** **answeing** **it right away.**  

 

 **"** **Heeeey** **there, Derek. What's** **shakin** **'?" He slurred into the phone, the werewolf** **immediately** **pickin** **g** **up on how** **drunk the human was.**  

 

 **_"Stiles? Have you been drinking? Where are you, and who are you with?"_ **  

 

 **"Me, drinking?** **Pffft** **, no, Derek, not me. Why would the Sherriff's son be drinking?" A giggle bubbled out of him which caused Scott to snort, the sound easily heard by the other Alpha.**  

 

 **_"You're with Scott? And he's letting you get drunk? What the hell is he thinking?!"_ ** **Was Derek's growled response.**  

 

 **"Well, to be fair, he is also quite drunk, so I don't really think he's letting me drink as much as he is encouraging it." He shook his head and took a swig from his bottle, wincing as it burned down his throat.**  

 

 **He heard Derek take a few breaths before he spoke.** **_"Whatever. Listen, can we talk? I need to see you and I want you to hear my side. I want you to understand what happened. I need you to understand."_ **  

 

 **Of course, Stiles being drunk and his common sense being basically obliterated by the alcohol blindly agreed. "Yea, sure, Derek. I'll be right over. And don't worry, I'll be walking there. We're not too far from you as it is. I'll see you in a bit." With that he hung up, bid Scott goodnight and made his way to the loft.**  

 

 **And into Derek's bed.**  

 

 **Derek never got a chance to explain what** **happened** **because as soon as he opened the door his lips were covered with Stiles' and he was pushed towards the bedroom.**    
 

 _But my love, he doesn't love me, so I tell myself_    
_I tell myself_    
_I do, I do, I do_  

 

 **Waking up the morning after drinking was one of the worst days Stiles could remember, behind his mother's death and him and Derek breaking up.**  

 

 **He's not mad that he broke down and ended up talking to Derek. He was mad that no matter how much he wanted to not love Derek and step back from him, someone he was always pulled back in.**  

 

 **But he forced himself to remember that Derek didn't love him anymore. At least not like he used to. With or without Braeden in the picture, Stiles knew that he would never be enough for the werewolf.**  

 

 **And that was what hurt him most of all.**  

 

 **Quickly dressing** **himself,** **he gave the werewolf one last look before disappearing out the door. He could feel his magic bubbling just under his skin, wanting to be** **re** **leased** **and cause harm, so Stiles did the only thing he could think of.**  

 

 **He ran away. He got in his Jeep and took off, heading out of Beacon Hills and heading someplace where he could let his magic out without causing harm to anyone.**  

 

 **After his magic died down to a tolerable level he sat down on a rock that overlooked the ocean and finally broke down. Tears poured down his face as he thought of how stupid he was. Stupid for letting Derek back in, even just a little, and how stupid he was for getting in bed with him.**  

 

 **When his tears finally stopped flowing he took a few calming breaths and stood, clenching his jaw and finally making a decision.**  

 

 **He was going to forget about Derek Hale and everything associated with him. No matter the cost.**  

 

 _One, don't pick up the phone_    
_You know he's only calling_ _'cause_ _he's drunk and alone_    
_Two, don't let him in_    
_You'll have to kick him out again_    
_Three, don't be his friend_    
_You know you're_ _gonna_ _wake up in his bed in the morning_    
_And if you're under him, you_ _ain't_ _getting over him_  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry this was all over the place. I just got into a mood to write and this is what came out. And I know I explained the reason why Stile lost one of his powers crappily, but nothing else I tried made anymore sense than what I put. Sorry about that. And don't worry, you'll find out what Derek's side of the story was. And of course nothing is ever simple for our friends at Beacon Hills, so get ready for more angst between our favorite Sourwolf and human!


End file.
